Nyári onekák
by Vievin
Summary: Ide pakolom fel eme nyáron alkotott szöszeimet. Elsősorban romantikától mentes irományokat alkotok, de előfordulhatnak (hetero)UsCan, FinHu/HuFin, PruCan ficek is, meg lényegében bármi. Kanada rajongók előnyben!
1. Piknik a világ tetején

- Hé, mikor leszünk már ott? – kérdezte Kanada, amikor már úgy istenigazában fájt a lába. Fázni nem fázott – az ő hazájában még hidegebb is szokott lenni télen, és vastagon fel voltak öltözve mind a ketten – de éhes is, fáradt is volt, a lábát rég nem érezte, és így hat óra meredek kaptatón való gyaloglás után kezdett elege lenni az egészből.

- Nyugi, mindjárt felérünk – nézett vissza Amerika. Igazából még őt is meglepte, meddig eljutottak anélkül, hogy visszafordulnának. Akkor már érjenek föl a csúcsra! – És akkor én leszek a hero, aki oxigénpalack nélkül mászott fel a... Mi is ennek a hegynek a neve?

- Csomolugma, angolul Mount Everest, a Föld legmagasabb hegye – sóhajtotta Kanada. – Azért szép, hogy már hat napja mászunk folyamatosan, és még mindig nem tudod, hová. Milyen magasan vagyunk? – kérdezte a sor végén lévő öreg serpától.

- Úgy 8700 méteren – válaszolt egy kis tűnődés után, bár alig lehetett érteni a lélegeztető készülékre hasonító szerkezettől, amit Kanada véleménye szerint minden épeszű ember visel nyolcezer méter fölött.

- Akkor mi nem vagyunk épeszűek – tűnődött hangosan. Testvére hátrafordult:

- Mit mondtál? – Sóhajtott. Amerika elmeállapotán lehetne vitatkozni, de ő biztosan megzakkant. Ráadásul kezdte érezni azt, amit a négyes számú táborban mondott az az ember: nyolcezer méter fölött az ember gyorsabban használja el az oxigént, mint ahogy belélegzi. Kicsit szédült, és egyszer meg is csúszott, csak a reflexeinek köszönhetően nem esett bele a lábuk előtt mélyellő szakadékba. Aztán bátyja rikkantását hallotta:

- Fent vagyunk! – Nemsokára ő is felért. A kilátást látván úgy érezte: megérte a négy nap, amit gyaloglással és egymás elkapogatásával – ez a jég még az otthoninál is csúszósabb – töltöttek. A nap épp lenyugodni készült: a havas csúcsok között átaranylott a fény, narancsba öltöztetve az eget, a lábuk alatt elúszott egy-két aranyos és rózsaszínes szélű fehér felhő: kedve lett volna levetni magát a magaslatról, hogy puhaságukba süllyedjen. Közelebb lépdelt az arany-fehér csodához, amikor Amerika megragadta a könyökét, visszarántva a valóságba.

- Hé, Matt, le fogsz esni. – Bólintott, és elszakítva tekintetét a tájtól, figyelte, ahogy kis szerencsétlenkedés után Alfred kitűzi a „Hero" feliratú zászlót és leterít egy pokrócot a földre.

- Az meg minek? – kérdezte gyanakodva Kanada, aztán kétségbeesve nyögött fel, amikor látta a hőtartó hátizsákból (szóval ezért cipelte el egész idáig?) előkerülő tányérokat és két dobozt.

- Ülj le, Matt! És ön is, Mr. Serpa! – Letelepedtek a pokrócra, Amerika pedig elkezdett kipakolni. Az egyik dobozban eszméletlen mennyiségű hamburger volt – nyilván Anglia egyik varázslata, nincs az a helykihasználás, amivel ennyi elfért volna benne – a másikban palacsinták és...

- Juharszirup! – kiáltott fel boldogan Kanada, és elkezdte az édességet a palacsintákra folyatni. Igaz, jéghideg volt, de az íze mennyei. Felnézett az égre és látta, hogy már besötétedett, milliónyi csillag világítja be az eget.

- Nézd! – kiáltott fel elragadtatottan. – Pont olyan, mintha a csillagok között ülnénk!

Mindhárman gyönyörködve nézték a fejük fölé boruló kupolát, majd Matt bátyja vállára hajtotta a fejét. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, figyelmen fívül hagyva szédülését, és próbálta örökké tenni a pillanatot: ő és Alfred a világ tetején, figyelik a csillagokat, közben palacsintát és hamburgert esznek...

Aztán hirtelen felült (De hisz' eddig is ült...) és kinyitotta a szemét. Nem hallucinált – vagy az egész az volt? Az szörnyű csalódás lenne – tényleg hangokat hallott.

- Jól vagy? – hajolt be a képbe Alfred, bár furcsán és homályosan. Most, hogy megkérdezte, realizálta, hogy úgy fáj a feje és a tüdeje, mintha valaki jeges késsel hasogatná.

- Egy kicsit fáj a fejem meg a tüdőm – válaszolt, hangja furcsán rekedtnek tűnt – miért, mi történt?

- Ott fent a csúcson – mondta Amerika, szemeiben egy pillanatra eltört a villanykörte fénye – amikor piknikeztünk, elájultál az oxigénhiánytól. Úgy kellett lehozni.

- De akkor miért látok homályosan? – tűnődött hangosan. Alfred felnevetett.

- Ja tényleg, nincs rajtad a szemüveged! Gondolkodtam is, hogy mi olyan furcsa rajtad. – Miután a látásjavító eszköz a helyére került, egyet-kettőt pislogva konstatálta, hogy a négyes számú táborban vannak, hála az égnek jóval nyolcezer méter alatt (jó, nyolcvan méter nem sok, de akkor is). Lelógatta az ágyról a lábát, és hirtelen eszébe jutott egy teljesen oda nem illő kérdés.

- És mi lett a maradék palacsintámmal? A juharszirup biztos, hogy megfagyott abban a hidegben. – Alfred vigyorogva bűvészkedett elő egy tányért a háta mögül.

- A-a, fel lett melegítve. – Felcsillanó szemekkel, szinte letépve az oxigénpalack csövét a szájáról látott neki az édességnek.

- Na, mehetünk lefelé – nyalta meg a szája szélét, amikor végzett.

- Ja, már mindent elintéztünk. Mr. Serpa – Kanada fojtottan felröhögött: az egy dolog, hogy nem árulta el a nevét, de így elnevezni szerencsétlent elég gonosz húzás volt – mennyi időbe telik, amíg leérünk?

- Nagyjából egy hét, nemsokára megindul a jégzajlás.

- Na, akkor két hét múlva már otthon leszünk, és mindenkinek elmesélhetem, hogy én vagyok a hero! – Kanada felnevetett.

- Egyébként belekerülhetünk a Guinness-rekordok könyvébe is, mint az első testvérpár, aki oxigénpalack nélkül piknikezett a csúcson! – tódította vigyorogva.

- Á, azt már benyúlták előlünk – legyintett Amerika. – Akkor let's go down! – rikkantotta.

- Yes! – ugrott föl Kanada. – Menjünk!

~Vievin, 2013. július 8.


	2. Hinta

- Hé, Alfred, biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet? – kérdeztem, amikor a bátyám már az egyik hintában ült. Az egy jó kérdés, hogy hogyan került fel, ugyanis egyforma magasak voltunk, és nekem a vállamig ért az ülőke.

- Naaa, Matt, gyere már! Tök jó buli lesz! – biztatott onnan fentről. Én megadóan sóhajtva – _ha Arthur rájön, hogy meglógtunk, rákenem az egészet_, fogadkoztam bőszen – másztam föl mellé és helyezkedtem el.

- De ha leesünk... – fenyegetőztem, legalábbis határozottan annak szántam. Alfred csak nevetett.

- Nyugi, foglak – karolt át, miközben lökni kezdte a hintát. Mit mondjak, izgalmas érzés volt, ott himbálózni a teljesen üres játszótéren, az éjszaka közepén. Felnéztem az égre, pont láttam a fák koronájában eltűnni a holdat: már csak aprócska sarló volt.

- Hé, ha magasabbra megyünk, talán láthatjuk! – rikkantotta vidáman a bátyám. Elkezdte erősebben hajtani a hintát, én pedig belelelkesedve segítettem neki.

- Magasabbra, magasabbra! – kiáltottam, mosolyomat le nem lehetett volna törölni az arcomról.

- Szabadság, szabadság! – kiáltotta Alfred. – Már majdnem átlendültünk! Csak még egy ütemet- – Olyan hirtelen hallgatott el, hogy megijedtem. Mit láthatott? Aztán én is észrevettem: egy fekete árnyék suhant felénk.

- Vámpír! – suttogta a fülembe, de tovább hajtotta a hintát. Tényleg nem voltunk messze attól, hogy átlendüljünk.

- Vérfarkas, tudtam! Holnap újhold... – remegtem, és egy lendülésnél, épp annál, ahol körbelendültünk, elengedtem a kötelet. Vesztemre, ugyanis gyönyörű egyenes vonalban kirepültem a szerkezetből. Iszonyatosan megijedtem, mivel szerencsétlenségemre az árny felé katapultálódtam. Behunytam a szemem, már előre éreztem, ahogy borotvaéles fogai belemarnak a bőrömbe... Aztán, amikor öt másodperc és kismillió szívdobogás múlva sem történt semmi, kinyitottam a szemem. Egyenesen a smaragdszínű, bár jelenleg dühtől sötétzöld szemekbe.

- Anglia...? – kérdeztem cérnavékony hangon. Az bólintott, majd engem még mindig a karjában tartva odament a hintához. Alfred elég szerencsétlenül festett az eredeti magasságának kétszeresét elérő ülőkén, ijedten markolva a láncot.

- Kinek az ötlete volt ez? – kérdezte Arthur vészjósló hangon. Előbbi fogadkozásomat egyszeriben elfelejtettem, teljesen egyszerre kiáltottunk föl:

- Az enyém! – Egy pillanatig meghökkenten nézett egyikünkre, aztán másikunkra, aztán... elnevette magát.

- Jól van, kivételesen egyikőtök sem kap büntetést. Most pedig menjünk haza, el a vámpírok és vérfarkasok tanyájától. – Szóval meghallotta. Bűnbánóan lehajtottuk a fejünket, és engedelmesen követtük hazáig, miután lerimánkodta a bátyámat a hintáról. Meglepő módon Alfred is csak lámpaoltás után szólalt meg:

- Azért jó móka volt, nem? – Sóhajtottam.

- Neked. Én majdnem halálra rémültem, amikor azt hittem, hogy Arthur a vérfarkas. Legközelebb nem hallgatok rád, menj egyedül a kelekótya orrod után.

Itt annyiban maradt a dolog, mert bátyánk a másik szobában fennhangon gondolkodni kezdett, hogy meggondolta magát a büntetésünkkel kapcsolatban, de legközelebb is követtem, amikor kitalált valami őrültséget. És azután is, és azután is... Mindig hallgatok rá, pedig mindig tudom, hogy nem kéne. Ez lenne a testvéri szeretet...?

~Vievin, 2013. július 9.


	3. Zuhanás

Zuhanás

- Hé, Alfred, ez biztonságos? – kérdezte kissé félénken Kanada. Lenézett az alatta húzódó ezerkétszáz méteres mélységbe, nyelt egy nagyot.

- Ne már, Matt! Egymillió esetből egy végződik balesettel. Ugorj már, vagy lelöklek! – Elmotyogott néhány ősi indián átkot, amiért a bátyja minden egyes születésnapján elcipeli valahová, ahol legtöbbször valami extrém sortot próbálnak ki. Most a Grand Canyonhoz mentek bungee jumpingolni. Oké, a Sky Walk nevű kilátó szép volt, a maga üvegpadlójávalés -falaival, de most nem volt alatta semmi. Vett egy nagy lélegzetet, és nekifutott, hogy leugorjon, de megbotlott valamiben és gyakorlatilag lebukott a mélybe. Fejjel előre hasította a levegőt, a szél arcába csapott, mintha repülne. Félelme egy pillanat alatt tovatűnt, csak élvezte a zuhanást, nem gondolt a mélységre. Szabadság, szabadság, szabadság.

- Szabadság! – kiáltotta, habár a süvítő szél elnyomta hangját. Aztán megrándult. Persze, a gumikötél visszarántotta. De valami nem stimmelt. Rándult egy másodikat is, éles reccsenés hallatszott és Kanada ismét bucskázni kezdett lefelé, most szó szerint lebukfencezve a mélybe. Amikor belehasított a felismerés, hogy most már megállíthatatlanul zuhan, felkiáltott. De valahol, lelke mélyén élvezte a helyzetet. Nincs gumikötél, ami visszarántaná, szabadon repülhet – zuhanórepülhet. Behunyta a szemét, hogy ne lássa a felé közeledő hegyes sziklákat, és széttárva karját dúdolni kezdett. Legalább úgy hagyja el ezt a világot, ahogy megérkezett: szabadon szárnyalva és nem törődve semmivel. A pillanat átjárta lelkét, elfelejtette a szenvedéssel teli múltat, a talán nemsokára megszakadó jövőt, csak a jelenre koncentrált.

- _Szabadon szárnyalni, sas röptét követni,_

_Csoda, mindenkinek átélnie kéne. _

_De ha már nem adatott meg eme ajándék,_

_Akkor errefelé kell törekednie._

_Mindenkinek! Ez a csoda örök,_

_Az egyetlen, ami megmaradt mára._

_Ötszáz éve semmit sem változott,_

_Kórust válaszolni a szél dalára._

_Szabadnak lenni. _

_Élni._ – énekelte a régi nyelven, ami valahogy olyan magától értetődőnek tűnt. Aztán megállt a zuhanás. Meglepve nyitotta ki a szemét, és belenézett Amerika kéken csillogó szemébe.

- Alfred? – Kicsit rekedtnek tűnt a hangja. Az bólintott.

- Jól vagy, Matt? Majdnem lezuhantál. – Örült, hogy a jókora ejtőernyő árnyékában nem látszik sápadtsága, ahogy felfogta a helyzetet. _„Majdnem lezuhantál."_ Hirtelen elszállt az eufória, csak a mindent elsöprő adrenalin és rémület maradt. Remegni kezdett, bátyjához bújt, vállába kapaszkodva bámult lefelé. Az alattuk száz méterrel meredező éles sziklák láttán nagyot nyelt. Ezeregyszáz métert zuhant, alig fél perc alatt, habár számára óráknak tűnt. Nem volt nehéz kiszámítani, hogy ha Alfred nem reagál elég gyorsan… Nagyot nyelt, arcát a napfény- és szabadságillatú felsőbe temette, habár a szabadságból egy időre elege volt.

- Hé, jól vagy? – kérdezte újból Amerika. Magának sem merte bevallani, hogy igenis félt. Félt, hogy nem sikerül az ugrás, hogy nem sikerül elkapnia öccsét, és az előtte ér földet. Erősebben szorította magához a remegő fiút, akaratlanul is az jutott eszébe, amikor egyszer régen le akartak ugrani egy magas szikláról. Angliának sikerült visszatartania őket akkor, de most ő akarta ezt. Mikor újra szilárd talajt érzett a talpa alatt, még egyszer megölelte öccsét, és leültette egy kőre.

- Minden rendben? – térdelt le elé. – Hé, hoztam teát – túrt bele légierős kabátja egyik zsebébe – volt vagy ezer – és egy kis termoszt húzott elő belőle. Rummal kevert tea volt benne.

- Idd meg, jót fog tenni. – Kanada csak bólintott, és felhajtotta az italt. A kellemes melegség azonnal szétáradt benne.

- Menjünk – suttogta, és felállt, de éles fájdalom hasított a bokájába, meg kellett kapaszkodnia bátyjában, különben elesik.

- Valószínűleg megrándult a bokád – bólintott komolyan Alfred, és eltámogatta öccsét a liftig.

Fent az igazgató mély sajnálatáról biztosította mindkettejüket, de nem fogadták el a kártérítést, csak menni akartak, minél messzebb, haza. A kocsinál Arthur már várta őket.

- Milyen volt? – érdeklődte szárazon, és felvonta a szemöldökét, amikor észrevette, hogy a fiatalabb sántít. Egyszerre válaszoltak:

- Vacak – mondta Amerika.

- Csodálatos – mondta Kanada. Egyszerre nevettek fel mindhárman.

- Na, szálljatok be – intett a fejével Anglia, és beült a vezetőülés mögé. Alfred betámogatta öccsét a hátsó ülésre és mellé csúszott.

- Meséljetek. – nézett rájuk a visszapillantó tükörből.

- Csodálatos volt – jelentett ki Matthew, és így is érzett: mikor már nem fázott és nem félt, úgy gondolt vissza az egészre, mint élete legszebb élményére. A zuhanás, a szabadság... – De azért nem próbálnám újra. – jelentette ki gyorsan.

- Ja, szépeket szaltózott. Kár, hogy én már ugrottam.

- Inkább szerencse. – Összenevettek, Anglia csak halvány mosollyal az arcán nézte őket, amíg egy éles zökkenés vissza nem térítette a figyelmét előre.

Aztán, amikor leüvöltötte a testvérpár fejét otthon, mert kiderült, hogy a gumikötél elszakadt, már kevésbé mosolygott. De nem tudta elfelejteni a Kanada arcán ülő mosolyt. Ahogy Amerika sem.

DianaRL egyik ficéből jött az ihlet, köszönet neki.

~Vievin, 2013. július 6.


	4. Vihar

Vihar volt, Kanada pedig mindennél jobban utálta a vihart. A sárga és fehér villódzások, ahogy átszelik a sötétkék, haragos égboltot, és az utána jövő hangos dübörgés... Mindig, már az első mennydörgésnél bemászott takarója alá, és irigyelte bátyját, aki izgatottan és vidáman szemlélte a természeti tüneményt. De most nem volt itt, épp Angliával vitázott. Nem, nem utálta mindennél jobban a vihart. A veszekedést még jobban gyűlölte. Ráadásul nem is egy miatta robbant ki, amit nem értett. Hiszen mindig próbált láthatatlan maradni... És a bajok újra meg újra megtalálták. Kicsit kidugta fejét a világoskék paplan alól – Anglia azt mondta, mindkettejük szemszínéhez jól illik – hogy füleljen, most mi a civakodás tárgya. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor kihallotta a „szabadság" és a „kisgyerek" szavakat. Csak a szokásos. Aztán, amikor egy minden eddiginél hangosabb dörrenés remegtette meg az ablaküveget, rémülten kucorodott össze a fullasztóan meleg sötétségben. Csak lenne már vége az egésznek, suttogta magában, érezte, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe. Még egy mennydörgés. Angliában gyakori az eső, a vihar, de sosem tudta megszokni. Ekkor nyílt az ajtó, és érezte a matrac hullámzásán, hogy valaki leült az ágy szélére.

- Matthew? – kérdezte Skócia. Kanada kidugta a fejét a takaró alól.

- Uncle Scotland? – kérdezte, és halványan elmosolyodott.

- Félsz a vihartól, ugye? – simogatta meg Scott kedvenc unokaöccse fejét. Kanada szipogva bólintott.

- Gyere, hagyjuk ezt a két tökfejet civakodni – emelte föl a kisfiút, hüvelykjével letörölte a lila szemek sarkában gyülekező könnycseppeket. – Na, miért sírsz?

- Mert örülök – suttogta, és az idősebb vállára hajolva mélyen beszívta azt a megnyugtató, esős illatot, ami mindig körüllengte a férfit. Skócia csak elmosolyodva átvitte Kanadát a szobájába és lefektette maga mellé.

- Jó éjt – mondta halkan, és gyengéden magához karolta unokaöccsét. Matthew szép lassan elaludt, mosolyogva. Már nem félt a vihartól.

~Vievin, 2013. július 11.


	5. Karácsony

Ha valaki nagyon bele akarja magyarázni, akkor leheletnyi ScotCan, bár szerintem szimpla rokoni szeretet. És igen, nyár közepén téli fici. :D

Már vagy egy órája állt ott, a hó a térdéig ért, a szél az arcába fújt, de nem érdekelte. Még éjfélig itt áll, aztán bemegy. De tényleg. Mint tavaly, meg tavalyelőtt...

- Hé, uncle Scotland! – zörgetett be Kanada a ház ajtaján. Nemsokára nyílt az ajtó, és nagybátyja, Skócia lépett ki.

- Gyere be, még megfázol – fogta meg a kisfiú kezét, és húzta be az előszobába, hogy a nappaliban, a kandalló meleg fénykörében leültesse a kanapéra. – Miért jöttél? Nem Angliánál kéne lenned?

- De itt jobban érzem magam – kortyolt bele az erős teába. – De te miért nem vagy ott, Scottie? Írország, még Wales is ott van. – A férfi beletúrt vörös hajába.

- Hát, fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy nem fogadnának tárt karokkal, ezért inkább itthon karácsonyozom.

- Akkor én is itt maradok – jelentette ki Kanada, és prémes kabátja alól egy kis csomagot vett ki. – Ezt neked készítettem.

- Jaj, mindig mondom, hogy nekem kell ajándék – simogatta meg Skócia unokaöccse fejét, és mielőtt kibontotta volna a kék-fehér mintás csomagolású dolgot, egy több helyen is kilyuggatott, juharlevél-mintás dobozt nyomott Kanada kezébe.

- Mi van benne? – vette le a tetejét kíváncsian Matthew, azután felkiáltott: az ajándék egy igazi, élő jegesmedvebocs volt.

- Ez komolyan az enyém? De szép! – emelte szeméhez a csöppséget. Az ráemelte fekete szemét, félrebillentett fejjel kérdezte:

- Te ki vagy?

- Kanada vagyok – válaszolta ragyogó szemmel a kisfiú, és hagyta, hogy a maci a vállára másszon. – És a tiéd?

- Kumajirou – nyalogatta mellső mancsát az állat. Aztán Matthew feszült figyelemmel nézte, ahogy kedvenc unokabátyja óvatosan felbontja a csomagot. _Vajon tetszeni fog neki? Olyan sokat dolgoztam vele..._A csomagolás alatt egy vadonatúj fa hamutartó volt, kékre és fehérre festve, a szélén pedig fából egy kis skót zászló meredezett büszkén az égbe. Skócia egy pillanatig csodálkozva nézte a kicsit durván, de láthatólag szeretettel megmunkált darabot, majd elmosolyodott.

- Nagyon szép – mondta, és megsimogatta Kanada fejét. – Komolyan, gyönyörű. Nagyon tetszik. Majd mindjárt ki is próbálom. Gyere, gyújtsuk meg a gyertyákat a fán.

- Oké! – mosolyodott el Matthew, és készségesen tartotta a gyújtóst, amíg Skócia a létrán állva lángra lobbantotta a gyertyákat.

- A legfelső a tiéd, rajta – emelte fel végül a kisfiút a legmagasabban álló gyertyához. Az örömmel érintette a faágat a kanóchoz, s mikor felgyulladt a kis láng, elfújta a gyújtóágat. Vidáman szökdécselt le a létráról, az utolsó fokokat egyszerűen átugrotta.

- Uncle Scotland, itt alhatok? – kérdezte, lila szeme várakozón csillant. Scott megvakarta a fejét.

- Nem fognak aggódni miattad otthon? – Megrázta a fejét:

- Nem, hagytam üzenetet, hogy itt vagyok. Kérlek! – Skócia sosem tudott ellenállni ennek a mosolynak. Megsimogatta a fejét, és ezt mondta:

- Jól van, maradj. – Ebben a pillanatban kopogtak. A második váratlan látogató ma. Scott meglepve nyitotta ki az ajtót, Anglia volt az.

- Itt van Kanada? – kérdezte mindenféle üdvözlés nélkül. Matthew meglepve sétált ki az előszobába.

- Itt vagyok, miért? – Arthur úgy kiáltott rá, hogy sírva fakadt.

- Miért jöttél el egy szó, egy üzenet nélkül? És pont ide? Ne tűnj el szenteste csak úgy! – Kanada szipogva válaszolt:

- De hagytam üzenetet! Ott hagytam a konyhaasztalon! – Anglia meglobogtatott egy papírdarabot, amin egy skót zászló és egy hullámos hajú kisfiú volt.

- Ez az? – Matthew bólintott, mire Arthur felsóhajtott és a kezét nyújtotta.

- Gyere, menjünk haza.

- Nyugi, nem haragszik rád – sugdosott Amerika öccse fülébe, ahogy kilépdeltek a kertből, utat törve a hóban. – Csak aggódott.

- Hé, uncle Scotland, majd egyszer te is gyere el hozzám karácsonyozni! – kiáltotta még hátra Matthew, mielőtt alakját elnyelte a kavargó fehérség. Skócia szélesen elmosolyodott, és utánuk kiabálta, remélve, még hallja a kisfiú:

- Rendben, majd egyszer ellátogatok hozzád!

Most egyre növekvő izgatottsággal szállt ki az autóból, hogy átsiessen a fenyőligeten, ami Kanada házát rejtette el a kíváncsi szemek elől. Lába kicsiny, kavicsos ösvényre talált, kezében szorította a piros-fehér csomagolású dobozt, amiben egy saját kezűleg készített juharszirupos üveg lapult, természetesen tele az aranysárga édességgel. Belökte a kicsit nyikorgó kaput, szinte semmit sem látott a hóvihartól. Odabotladozott az ajtóhoz, fejét lehajtva, csuklyáját mélyen az arcába húzva, amikor kiáltást sodort felé a fütyülő szél két bizarr, túlvilági dallam között.

- Ki az? – Felnézett, nem akart hinni a szemének: majdnem közvetlenül előtte kedvenc unokaöccse állt, már térdig ért neki a hó, sejtetve: régóta áll ott.

- Menjünk be! – ordította, szélesen gesztikulálva. Kanada bólintott, és bemenekültek az előszobába.

- Végre bent. Majdnem megfagytam – sóhajtotta, miközben lehámozta magáról a kék-fehér mintás sálat, majd a kabáttal együtt felakasztotta. Matthew némán öltözött le, majd bement a nappaliba, hogy begyújtson a kandallóba.

- Mit kerestél kint? – kérdezte, mikor a fiú a kezébe nyomta a törölközőt és a csésze forró, erős teát. Belekortyolt: neki nagyon édes volt, de jólesett a kinti farkasordító hideg után. Mármint, gondolta, ez helytelen kifejezés, mivel a farkasok nemigen élnék túl az itteni telet.

- Vártam – felelte kis hallgatás után Matthew. – Rád. – Skócia meglepődött.

- De hát nem mondtam, hogy jövök, meglepetésnek szántam. – A fiú megint bólintott.

- De megígérted, hogy eljössz, úgyhogy vártam rád... – Scott elmosolyodott:

- Tudtad, hogy pont ma jövök? – Kanada felhúzta a lábait, átkarolta, halkan felelt:

- Nem, nem tudtam. Én... – lehunyta szemét, pillái nedvessé váltak – minden évben vártam rád... És te nem jöttél...

A férfi annyira megdöbbent, hogy szóhoz sem jutott. Minden évben több órán keresztül fagyoskodott volna, hogy rá várjon? Átült a másik ország mellé, vállára simította a kezét, magához vonta.

- Sajnálom, hamarabb kellett volna jönnöm, most persze jól megfázol, milyen hülye vagyok. – Elmosolyodott, hátha Kanada követi példáját, de ő csak hozzábújt, mint rég, ha félt a vihartól. Zokogás tört fel belőle.

- Én... annyira félte minden évben, amikor nem jöttél... Hogy elfelejtettél, hogy elfelejtetted az ígéreted, és most olyan boldog vagyok, és egyáltalán nem a te hibád, és egyébként meg véletlenül el is törtem az ajándékodat, sajnálom... – Egy levegővel, hadarva, mégis halkan mondta ezt, aztán a sírás megint kivett belőle minden szót. Scott még szorosabban ölelte magához, a hátát simogatta, végül egy zsepivel felitatta a könnyeit.

- Nem számít az ajándék – jelentette ki határozottan. – Csak az, hogy most itt vagyok. Egyébként – húzta elő a csomagot a zsebéből – itt a tiéd.

Kanada szipogva bontotta ki a szalagot, és mikor leemelte a doboz tetejét, halkan felkiáltott az örömtől. A könnyei megint eleredtek, ezúttal az örömtől, amikor meglátta a palackot.

- Ezt te készítetted? – nézett fel könnyragyogó tekintettel nagybátyjára, aki ebben a pillanatban csak ezt a szempárt látta a világon. Bólintott.

- Köszönöm – suttogta meghatottan. – Kár, hogy én eltörtem a tiéd. – Skócia szelíden elmosolyodott, megsimogatta Matthew fejét.

- Semmi baj, a te mosolyod a legszebb ajándék számodra. – És igazat mondott, még a későbbi gyertyagyújtást és a filmnézést is bearanyozta a fiú hálás és boldog mosolya. Még régen, a kézzel készült hamutartónak sem örült annyira.

... Vagy talán a kettő egyenlő volt...

~Vievin, befejezve 2013. július 14.


	6. Az utolsó csata

Egymással szemben álltak a hajón, tekintetük az erős hullámzás dacára sem szakadt el a másikétól, az azonnali vereséget jelentett volna. És egyikük sem akarta feladni.

- Na mi lesz? – cukkolta a másikat Arthur. – Fogd fel, Antonio. Nem vagy többé a tengerek ura.

- Egy tengerentúli kölyök elrabolja tőlem az oly sok éven át birtokolt címemet? Kérlek, ne röhögtess. – Spanyolország felnevetett, de hangja erőltetett volt, ahogy végigmérte a szőkét. Nem is annyira kölyök...

- Mi az, szúrja a szemed, hogy az én kalózom, Drake küldte a tenger fenekére a drágalátos flottádat? – Spanyolország keze kardja markolatára csúszott, de egyelőre higgadtan válaszolt:

- Miről beszélsz? Az a nyomorult privatér már halott, kár, hogy nem láttam lógni, pedig megérdemelte volna. Az Armada pedig él, amíg van fa és van ember hazámban. De te, kis suhanc, nemsokára...

Anglia előbb vesztette el a fejét, és kardját előrántva ugrott át a másik hajóra, hogy belefojtsa a szót ellenfelébe. Ádáz csata dúlt a villámok fényében, a mennydörgések egybeolvadtak a vas csattogásával, ami, ahogy a két ország minden feszültségét pengéjébe vezette, egyre inkább a fém folyamatos sikoltozásának hallatszott. Aztán Antonio egy ügyes döféssel hátrébb kényszerítette ellenfelét, majd egy körkörös vágással a karját célozta. Ám az angol résen volt, és hirtelen oldalra vetődött, hogy a másik háta mögött egyenesedjen ki. Antonio szemei körbevillantak, az egymásnak feszülő pengék ismét felkiáltottak. De Spanyolország tudta, még egy-két lépés hátra, és a korlátnak szorul háta, gyakorlatilag védtelenné válva Anglia csapásai elől. Inkább előrébb futott, a hajó elején pedig megpördülve fogadta a sikló pengét. Lassan elindult körbe, kardjaik egymást próbálták eltolni, egy rossz mozdulat, és a vesztes lezuhan a háborgó tengerbe. A két zöld szempár ismét egymásba kapcsolódott, a tét – a Tengerek Ura cím – mindkettőjüket megrészegítette, vegytiszta gyűlölet égett bennük a másik vesztére áhítozva. Kardjaik szintén vért áhítva sikoltottak, de hangjukat elnyomta a mennydörgés és a hullámok hangja. Percekig tartott ez erőpróba, érezték, hogy nemsokára eldől a harc, ám ebben a pillanatban az árbocba csapott a mennykő, teljes egészében kettéhasítva azt. A tüzet nem tudta eloltani az eső, percek kérdése csupán, de még lángolt a két darab. Az egyik aztán nagy robajjal eldőlt, egyenesen a küzdő felek felé, az utolsó pillanatban ugrottak el. Most már nem kezdhették újra a csatakozást, fáradtak voltak, majd' megfagytak, ráadásul a hajó sérülése mindkettejüknek Isten szándékának lenyomatát jelentette (ne feledjük, abban az időben a katolikus és anglikán hit aranykorát élte!). Arthur győzedelmes vigyorral szökkent át saját hajójára, Antonio még nézte, ahogy alakja az esőfüggönybe foszlik, aztán vállát leeresztve, kardját hüvelyébe lökve fordult meg, hogy parancsokat osztogasson a legénységnek. Mindketten tudták: a Tengerek Ura cím immár Angliáé.

* * *

Ígértem egy történelmes-kalózos szöszt pirates4ever-nek, íme, itt van.

~Vievin, 2013. július 16.


	7. A vödör bosszúja

Magyarország sosem szerette igazán a házimunkát, így amikor férje parancsára többedszerre kellett feltakarítania a konyha előtti folyosószakaszt, dühös lett.

- Hányszor kell még elmondjam, hogy én már felmostam ott? – mutatott az említett részre.

- De ott van egy folt! – gesztikulált hevesen Ausztria. – Tudod jól, Elizabeth, hogy utálom, ha piszkos a lakás, és ráadásul pont arra van a zongoraterem is! Ugye, Német-Római Császárság? – A fiú bólogatott, habár fogalma sem volt, mit helyesel, éppen egy rakás papírt írogatott alá.

- Viszont a folt attól van, hogy ráléptél a koszos cipőddel a tiszta padlóra! Ugye így volt, Olaszország?

Chibitalia épp Magyarország egyik ruháját viselte, büszkén illegette magát a tükör előtt, de amikor a nevét hallotta, odatipegett.

- Miről van szó? – érdeklődte vékony hangján. Magyarország rámosolygott és térdére támaszkodva lehajolt hozzá.

- Ita-chan, ugye, hogy Roderich lépett a koszos cipőjével a frissen felmosott padlóra? – A (bár ezt kevesen tudták) kisfiú gondolkodott egy darabig, majd megrázta a fejét.

- Um, nem Ausztria volt, hanem Poroszország. Láttam, amikor ellopott egy serpenyőt a konyhából és amikor kiment, átvágott a vizes padlón. – Magyarország először meghökkent, majd szadista vigyor ült ki az arcára, ami nem is olvadt le, amíg cukrot adott a két fiúcskának és szó nélkül újra felmosta az egész folyosót. Aztán kiöntötte a vödörből a vizet és elindult porosz barátja háza felé.

Gilbert épp az elemelt palacsintasütőt tisztogatta kertje közepén ücsörögve, néha borzadozva, amikor egy-egy barnás, gyanúsan alvadt vérnek tűnő foltot kellett lesikálnia róla.

- Látod, Gilbird, nemsokára Lizi is tökéletességemé lesz, amint rájön, mekkora bolond volt, hogy azt a tökkelütött osztrák ficsúrt választotta hatalmasságom helyett! Ráadásul hamarosan... – Nem derült ki, mi fog történni hamarosan, mert ideiglenes főhősünk felfigyelt kedvenc madara riadt csiripelésére, és épp időben tekintett föl a serpenyő tisztogatásából, hogy lássa az arca kellős közepébe repülő vödröt.

**BANG!**

Becsületére legyen mondva, kifeküdt, de nem ájult el.

- Hogy lett egyszerre ennyi Gilbird a fejem körül? – motyogta kissé kábultan, majd miután egyet kivéve (az volt az igazi) mindet kipislogta a szeméből, felült.

- Mi-mit akarsz, Lizi? – kérdezte rémülten, próbálva a háta mögé rejteni a bűnjelet (vagyis a lopott serpenyőt), nem sok sikerrel.

- Megtorolni – jelentette ki a lány gyanúsan higgadtan.

- Mit? – kérdezte értetlenül Gilbert.

- Egyrészt azt, hogy elloptad a serpenyőmet, de a fő indok az – itt az arca elég vészjósló kifejezést öltött – hogy ráléptél a frissen felmosott padlómra! – Elkezdte pörgetni az időközben valahogy összeszedett, kissé horpadt vödröt, hogy ismét a porosz fejéhez vágja, de a takarítóeszköz önállósítva magát kicsit előbb állt röppályára, mint ahogy Erzsébet tervezte, fölfelé elzúgva hamarosan eltűnt a két, kevéssé értelmes arckifejezéssel utána bámuló ország szeme elől. Még egy utolsó villanással tudtukra adva, hogy egyszer majd ismét megjelenik itt a földön, végleg eltűnt a sztratoszféra felső rétegeiben.

- Nem baj – mosolygott negédesen a magyar lány, miközben felemelte a kezében tartott serpenyőt (hogy hogyan került hozzá Poroszországtól, máig rejtély) – nem csak vödörrel lehet péppé verni valakit.

Pár száz évvel később, a második világháború kellős közepén Németország épp edzést tartott Olaszországnak, Japán már megint ellógott.

- Katonák! – kiáltotta el magát.

- Csak én vagyok, Néme- akarom mondani kapitány! – integetett a fiú. Ludwig megvakarta a fejét.

- Áh, rendben, kezdjük – utasította egy szem beosztottját (aki mellesleg csapnivaló harcos volt). – Először is-

CSATT!

A férfi meglepetten és nem kicsit dühösen nézett az őt félbeszakító és ezzel a saját halálos ítéletét aláíró... vödörre? A szó szerint égből pottyant tárgy minden racionális törvénynek ellentmondva egyenesen szövetségese fején landolt.

- Hera hera... Hera hera... – dülöngélt a kissé kába olasz.

- Hé, jól vagy, Italien? – ordította Németország, odacsalva az épp közelben sétálgató Magyarországot.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte kíváncsian. Ludwig legyintett.

- Egy vödör esett a fejére, Mein Gott... Hé, minden rendben, Elizabeta? – Németország ugyan aznap sem értette meg jobban Olaszországot, de legalább gyakorolhatta az újraélesztést a nevetéstől gyakorlatilag megfulladt lányon. Így teljesedett be Magyarországon a vödör bosszúja (Feliciano csak simán megszívta)

~Vievin, 2013. július 18.


	8. Sakk-matt

Nem is tudom, ide való-e... Egy eléggé angstos kis izé, egy kép hatására jött.

* * *

Sakk-matt.

Amerika a torony tetején ül.

A bábu a tövében hever.

Anglia közeleg.

Rázza a bábut, könnyeket ejt.

Amerika is sír, de nem jöhet le a bástyáról.

Anglia fölröppen a toronyra.

Letörlik egymás könnyeit, beszélgetnek.

Már két bábu hever odalenn.

Jön Kanada is.

Szó nélkül mászik fel és húzódik a torony szélére.

A harmadik bábu is a fűbe roskad.

Amerika odamászik hozzá, megöleli.

Kanada a könnyein keresztül mosolyog.

A három bábu eltűnik.

A három lélek egymást kézen fogva pörög a magasba.

Jön Franciaország.

Csak a rétet találja.

Tornyot kezd építeni.

Egy lélek leszakad, leszáll.

Átkarolja a másikat, de az észre sem veszi.

Kanada hezitál, a két távolodó alak után néz.

Végül dönt.

Lerombolja a tornyot.

Franciaország könnyein keresztül egy nevet ismételget.

Kanada nem tehet semmit.

Csak sír.

A könnyek megcsillannak a holdfényben.

Franciaország mosolyog.

~Vievin, 2013. július 20.


	9. aimed at your own brother

1782. Ketten maradtak a félhomályos szobában. Amerika és Kanada egymással szemben álltak, egyikük kék, a másik piros egyenruhában. Matthew övében két pisztoly nyugodott, Alfredében csak egy csillant, a másikat öccsére szegezte. Keze remegését próbálta rejteni, ujjai fehéren fonódtak a ravaszra.

- Mit akarsz, Alfred? – kérdezte Matthew, habár nagyon is jól tudta. Másik halkan válaszolt:

- Ha lelőlek téged, Anglia nagyjából a seregei felét veszti el, ráadásul az egyetlen újvilági bázisa is eltűnik. A háborúnak gyakorlatilag azonnal vége, és én függetlenné válok. – Kanada a szemébe nézett, pillantása döbbenten perzselt, de az acélkék tekintet hideg volt, semmi érzelem, még csak gyűlölet sem volt a felszínén. Most elrejtette őket.

- Megölnél? – Hangjában nyugalom, a lemondás nyugalma. Gyűlölte ezt a helyzetet, immár hét éve tulajdon bátyja (és régi nevelője) ellen kellett fordítania fegyverét, és magát is, hogy tábornokai nem egyszer értek el jelentős sikereket a fronton. – Megölnél engem? Felelj! Ha meghúzod a ravaszt, véget ér ez az istenverte háború. Hét éve öljük egymást, szinte eredmény nélkül. Én nem akarom ezt. Te sem. Azt hiszem, hogy ezt senki nem akarta... – Szeméből könnyek csordultak. – _The __past's past, __the present is now, and now you and me standing in this room, a gun in your hand, aimed at your own brother._ Lőj. – Alfred nem akart hinni a fülének, megrázta a fejét.

- Miért kéred ezt? Nemsokára úgyis rákényszerítem Angliát a visszavonulásra-

- Nem érted. Nem érted! Ebben az... öldöklésben, nem tudom másképp nevezni, ma is több száz angol, kanadai, amerikai ember fog meghalni. Te is érzed ezt, ugye? Lassan elszivárog az erőd, lassan, de biztosan. És mi van, ha Arthur... győz? Nem bírnám másodszor is végignézni, ahogy a sast kalickába zárják. Mindhármunk szenved. – Alfred újra és újra megrázta a fejét, arcán ezüst cseppek gurultak, kezében remegett a pisztoly, félig leeresztette.

- Nem. Kell lennie egy másik megoldásnak. Kell lennie... – suttogta. – Az öcsém vagy.

- Nincs. Nincs, Alfred. – mondta a másik furcsán, hangsúlytalanul. – Csak egy mozdulat, és vége az egésznek – mutatott körbe.

Amerika hezitált. Matthew a testvére... De Anglia ellene fordította.

- Bocsáss meg, Kanada. – És meghúzta a ravaszt.

1783. augusztus 8-án Franciaországban a párizsi békével lezárták az Amerikai Függetlenségi Háborút. Kanada végig Anglia széke mellett állt, a szokásos, piros tiszti egyenruha volt rajta, csak a papírt nézte végig, amíg gyámja alá nem írta. Akkor a bátyjára nézett, szinte bocsánatkérően, de az nem is figyelt. Még mindig gyenge volt, a nyolc évi szakadatlan háború megviselte, de acélkék szeme villogott, ahogy tollát a tintába mártva aláírta a nevét, ezzel megpecsételve önnön függetlenségét. Végül találkozott a tekintetük, és egy pillanatra megint abban a szobában találták magukat, egy évvel ezelőtt.

Csupán egyetlen töltény volt a tárban, a golyó a falba fúródott Matthew feje mellett. Alfred nem tudta lelőni. Karját leejtette, a pisztoly fémesen koppant a padlón.

- Bocsáss meg, Kanada – ismételte halkan. – Hülye voltam, sajnálom. – Előre lépett, megölelte testvérét, az lanyhán viszonozta, végül finoman kibontakozott belőle. Az ajtóhoz lépett, csak egy pillanatra nézett vissza. Még mindig peregtek a könnyei.

- Én is sajnálom. Viszlát,_ Amerika_.

* * *

Amit Matthew mondott, az az ihletadó kép felirata volt, fordítása: „A múlt elmúlt, a jelen most van, és most te és én itt állunk ebben a szobában, egy pisztoly a kezedben, saját testvéredre irányítva.


	10. Oltás (SeyCan)

Bocsánat nyafogós!Kanadáért, de olyan édes :3

* * *

- Nem akarooom! – Franciaország mélyet sóhajtott, miközben elengedte a gyereket. Mon Dieu, miért fél mindkét gyereke az injekciós tűtől? Amikor rendesen évente egyszer előkerült, még a csendes, félénk Kanadának is megjött a hangja, és Seychelles-sel összefogva menekültek el az „ellenség" elől. Most viszonylag könnyű dolga volt, a lányt hamar elkapta és sikerült lefogni, amíg az idős doktor beadta neki a védőoltást, de a másik mindig ügyesen rejtőzködött, most is észrevétlenül sikerült eltűnnie.

- Mathieu! Hol vagy, mon cher? – kiáltozott, majd taktikát váltva Seychelleshez fordult. – Michelle, tudom, hogy most utálsz engem, de ha előkeríted az öcsédet, kapsz egy nagy tepsi friss, finom sütit, oké? – A lány már ott sem volt, Francis pedig elégedett mosollyal kért újra elnézést a doktortól, hogy ilyen nehéz dolga van.

- Igen, nagyon eleven gyerekek, főleg a kis Michelle – válaszolt mosolyogva a férfi. – Ó. már itt is jön!

Valóban, a kis nemzet már jött is vissza, kapucnijánál fogva vonszolta maga után testvérét.

- Akkor megkaphatom a sütit? – kérdezte csillogó szemekkel.

- Persze, persze – válaszolt a francia, miközben próbálta a székbe tuszkolni a folyamatosan kapálózó kisfiút.

- Maple! Mich, ezért még megfizetsz! – kiáltotta Kanada. – Oltást pedig nem akaroook! Nagyon fáj, meg minden, még Jean-Claude is fél tőle!

- Mathieu, figyelj ide, ez egy csöppet sem fájna, ha... Aú! – Kisebbik gyermeke addig kapálózott, amíg sikerült alaposan megkarmolnia Francis arcát, aki ettől maradék türelmét is elvesztve próbálta dühösen lefogni, kemény harc alakult ki. Seychelles eddig csendesen nézte a párost, végül megelégelve a küzdelmet odament, és intve Franciaországnak, hogy húzódjon odébb, egyszerűen kupán vágta Kanadát.

- Maple! – jajdult fel a kisfiú, mire Michelle csak kuncogott, és megfogva öccse arcát, arcát az övéhez húzta és megcsókolta. Mathieu szemei kitágultak, karja lehanyatlott, amit kihasználva a doktor gyorsan beadta neki az injekciót. Aztán elszakadtak egymástól, mindkettejük arca piros volt, de Seychelles mosolygott, a másik arca csak döbbenetet tükrözött, de vonásai lassan felolvadtak, pirulós-zavart mosoly költözött orcáira, szemét szégyellősen lesütötte.

- Na ugye, hogy nem fájt? – kérdezte Seychelles kacagva, Kanada pislogott egyet.

- Mi fájt volna? – rázta meg a fejét értetlenül, mire a doktor elnevette magát.

- Az oltás, ifiúr. Nem vette észre? – Mathieu csodálkozva nézett a karjára, majd arcát vörösség öntötte el.

- Michelle, ezért most... – Azonban a lány gyorsan kereket oldott, Kanada utána. A doktor és Francis nevetve néztek utánuk.

- Monsieur Bonnefoy, nem kér egy zsebkendőt? Vérzik az orra. – A másik elfogadta.

- Hogy mi lesz itt jövőre...

~Vievin, 2013. augusztus 5.


	11. Tánc (hetero UsCan)

Megjegyzés: Fem!Kanada neve itt Melanie.

* * *

Kanada, mikor táncolt, elfelejtette környezetét, csak a zenére és végtagjainak ritmusára figyelt, habár még kedvese, Amerika előtt is titokban tartotta, hogy tud hastáncolni. Nem tanártól, hanem az internetről leste el a mozdulatokat, azon üres órákban gyakorolta tökéletesre, amikor Alfred nem volt otthon.

De mégis lelepleződött, épp karácsony előtt egy nappal. Vezeték nélküli fejhallgatójából ömlött a megnyugtató, keleti zene, lehunyt szemmel riszálta csípőjét, még a megszokott, hétköznapi ruhájában is igéző látvány volt. Társa, Alfred, hogy meglepje, két órával előbb ért haza, és szobája ajtaját nesztelenül nyitva igencsak meglepődött a látványon, de Kanada ezen oldalát is egyből megszerette, és mikor a lány a szám végén leeresztette karjait, taps és füttyögés fogadta.

- Szuper vagy, Mel! – kiáltotta Amerika, mire a lány arca átmenet nélkül váltott a piros valamelyik érdekes árnyalatába.

- Tu-tudod, én csak... Szóval nem régen... És izé... – Alfred egy csókkal fojtotta belé a szót.

- Komolyan, fantasztikus vagy. Ha nem ez a piros köpeny lenne rajtad örökké, hanem fölvennéd azt a gyöngyös-flitteres izét is, amit a hastáncosok hordanak, akkor a színpadon is sztár lennél! – Melanie megrökönyödve nézett rá, arca, ha lehet, még vörösebbé vált.

- Ezt nem mondod komolyan... – suttogta arcát a kezébe temetve. – Nem-nem-nem, nem veszel rá, semmi pénzért.

- Naaa, holnap úgyis karácsony van, Ez lenne az én ajándékom. És akkor én előre odaadom a tiédet. – Magához vonta kedvesét még egy csókra, tudva, hogy a másik nem tud ellenállni neki.

- N-na jó, ha annyira szeretnéd...

Így másnap kissé savanyú arccal és remegő gyomorral húzta magára a flitteres szoknyát és topot (bár ő efféle ruhadarabot általában melltartó néven hordott), vette kezébe a szalagokat. A szemüvegét is lecserélte kontaktlencsére, amit elég régen kapott, de még sosem használt. Aztán sötétség borult a szemeire.

- Hé, Alfred, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte.

- Tudod a számot, ugye? Még csukott szemmel is. – Ahogy kedvese kezeit érezte a tarkóján matatni, a nagy gonddal csinált két copf alatt, gyomrában ismét felröppentek a lepkék, mint mindig, amikor hozzáért.

- N-nézd, nem hiszem, hogy meg tudom csinálni... – suttogta.

- Nyugi, csak a miénk az egész színpad – válaszolta Amerika, és egy utolsó csókkal a színpad felé terelte Kanadát. Hallotta, ahogy leugrik, puhán földet ér a nézőteret borító linóleumon, aztán felcsendült a zene, a kedvenc dala volt.

Nyomban elfelejtett mindent, csak ő és a két hangszóró létezett, meg az őt figyelő égkék szempár, ahogy maga elé képzelte. Nyugodtan mozgott, karjait kecsesen lendítette, élvezte a flitterek csörrenését, a szalagok lágy érintéseit. Egy pillanatra a tánc istennője lehetett. Aztán, amikor az utolsó dallamfoszlány is elhalt a levegőben, egy tenyér csattanását hallotta. Először felmelegedett a szíve, aztán amikor egy második, harmadik csattanás jutott el fülébe, ami hatalmas ovációvá alakult, kezdett összezavarodni. Lekapta a kendőt, egy másodpercig hunyorgott, egy csomó reflektor fényében állt, előtte a nézőtéren legalább két-háromezer ember, mind őt nézte, tapsoltak, fütyültek. De ő nem törődött velük, csak egy kék villanást, egy szőke tincset (_- Van neve is? - Ja, Nantucket. - ...Ezt most találtad ki, ugye?_) kutatott a tömegben. Alfredet az első sorban találta meg, leplezetlen ámulattal nézett rá. Aztán a tapsolás még egyszer felerősödött, ő rémülettel nézett végig a rengeteg emberen. Végül sarkon fordult, meztelen talpa hangosan csattogott a deszkán, ahogy a színfalak mögé rohant. Ott leroskadt egy székre, sóhajtott, arcát a kezébe temetve próbált nem sírni. Hamarosan léptelet hallott a háta mögül, egy bűnbánó hang:

- Hé, nagyon haragszol rám? – Felnézett, szeméből kiperdültek a kékezüst cseppek, felállt és kedvese nyakába ugrott.

- Te idióta! Boldog vagyok! – De azért gondoskodott róla, hogy a flitteres ruha „véletlenül" a kandallóban kössön ki.

~Vievin, 2013. július 21.


	12. Scary Maze Game (hetero UsCan?)

_Hé, hé, Meg, küldök egy linket, ezt nézd meg, valami eszméletlen!_ Kanada sóhajtva lengette meg az okostelefont, mintha szegény tehetne mindenről. Addig oké, hogy beteg lett és Arthur nem engedett be hozzá senkit, de testvére, Alfred állandóan írogatott neki Facebookon, meg linkekkel zaklatta, amik általában idióta hírekre meg videókra mutattak. Visszaírt.

Al, nincs kedvem a hülyeségeidet olvasni.

_De ne már! Ez egy játék (szal gépen csekkold) és tök jó. A medve is imádni fogja. Ráadásul csak 3pályás._ A lány az ölében ülő Kumariere nézett, az puha, fehér mancsaival megtörölte az orrát és megkérdezte:

- Te ki vagy? – Meg felnevetett és megsimogatta a szőrgombóc fejét.

- Kanada. – Maga mellé rakta a medvét, majd az ölébe véve a laptopját rákattintott a linkre. Egy Scary Maze Game nevű játék töltött be. Ijesztő labirintus játék, mi? Sóhajtva kattintott rá a Play gombra és elolvasta az instrukciókat. Nem tűnt nehéznek a játék, szóval valami trükk lesz a dologban, ezt előre érezte. Egy széles folyosó volt az első pálya, egy szem kanyarral, nem egy kimondott útvesztő. A kijuttatandó elem ezúttal egy kék pixel volt. Ebben a pillanatban azonban ismét felpittyent a telefonja.

_Ja, és vedd fel a hangerőt, tök jó zene van a végén. ;)_ Szemöldökét felvonva kotorta elő az ágy alól – hogy hogy került oda, rejtély – a fejhallgatóját, bedugta, de a hangerőt a biztonság kedvéért 75%-on hagyta. Újraindította a játékot, és belevágott. Az első pályával nem volt gondja, a másodikon azonban több kanyar volt, és a folyosók egyre szűkültek, kétszer is a falnak ütközött, és újra kellett kezdenie az egészet, de végül sikerült. A harmadik szint azonban... A járatok tényleg elég szűkek lettek, a végén egy kis, egyetlen pixel szélességű folyosóba torkollva (amiben ráadásul több kanyar is volt). Meg felhorkant. „Te most szórakozol velem, Al?" gondolta, de elindította a pixelt. Minden rendben ment, már csak két kanyar volt hátra a végéig, amikor – nem is látta, hogy kiment-e a pályáról vagy sem – egy kép jelent meg, egy rémisztő lányé, és hangos visítás csendült fel. Sikoltva felugrott, a laptop a fejhallgatóval együtt a szőnyegre esett, de a visítás még mindig ott visszhangzott a fülében. Sokáig állt ott, kezét a mellkasára szorítva, amíg lassan visszaállt a szívverése, akkor visszaült, ölébe véve a laptopot bezárta az ablakot, és a Facebookra kattintva írt Alfrednek.

Drága édesanyád, de komolyan, Al. A szívbajt hoztad rám!

_Hja, kérlek. Egyébként meg az anyám a tiéd is, ha már itt tartunk :P  
_

Ha legközelebb itt leszek, péppé verlek.

_Azt megnézném :D Kapcsolj be valami nyugis zenét. Hány %on voltál?_

75.

_Ehh, nekem Gilbert mutatta és 150%-on volt a fülhallgatóm. Majdnem kirepedt a dobhártyám._

Megérdemelted.

_Gonosz T-T ;)_ Meg sóhajtva feküdt vissza. Javíthatatlan...

* * *

Akik ki akarják próbálni, link: flash/709/Scary_Maze_


	13. Nadrág

- Poroszország! Hé, Poroszország! – futott Roderich a másik fiú után, aki csodálkozva állt meg, hisz' az osztrák legtöbbször tudomást sem vett róla.

- Mi az, ficsúrkám? – nézett hátra, de közben ment tovább, tudta, hogy a másik azt utálja legjobban, ha lekezelik.

- Állj már meg, a fenébe is! – kiáltott utána Ausztria, mire ő sóhajtva hátrafordult.

- Nyögd már ki, mit akarsz, mennék a dolgomra. – Roderich szusszantott egyet, majd Gilbert tunikájára mutatott.

- Tök furcsa vagy, miért nem viselsz soha nadrágot? – kérdezte, mire a porosz felnevetett.

- Te buta, persze, hogy viselek! Akarod látni? – És még mielőtt Roderich közbevághatott volna, egyszerűen föllebbentette a ruhája alját, a tunika alatt csak egy mackómintás bugyi volt. Abszolút nem értette, miért vágja fejbe a másik a közelben bóklászó Magyarország által segítőkészen felajánlott serpenyővel.

- Au! E-ezt meg miért kaptam? – kérdezte, mire a másik fiú csak sóhajtott.

- Az egy _bugyi_, te igen idióta!

- Van különbség a kettő között? – értetlenkedett, mire a másik kettő kórusban vágta rá:

- VAN! – Poroszország feje céklavörössé vált, és elfutott.

- Ezt még visszakapod, ficsúrkám! – kiáltotta még hátra, majd eltűnt.

Másnap pedig nadrágban jelent meg.

* * *

Note: ez egy angol szóviccen alapul:

Nadrág - pants

Bugyi - panties

~Vievin, 2013. augusztus 13.


	14. Magány (PruCan)

„_Már több, mint hatvan éve…_" Már több, mint hatvan éve volt a semmiben, piros szemeiből rég kihunyt az élet, egyre kevésbé gondolta, hogy bárki is emlékszik rá. „_Még _ő_ is elfelejtett?_" A kínzó kétség a lelkébe markolt, összeszorította a szívét, szinte összetörte, mint azon a napon a másikét. „_Rohadt Szövetséges Ellenőrző Bizottság! Ők az okai mindennek!_" De a szíve mélyén tudta, hogy ez nem igaz. Ő a hibás, ha nem teszi meg, amit akkor helyesnek érzett… ha csak még egy napot kivár… „_Hatalmasságom hülye volt! Ha még egyszer láthatnám, már a halált is elviselném, bár azt hiszem, most halott vagyok._" Elmosolyodott a gondolatra, ekkor a fekete semmi egy része kavarogni kezdett, alakot nem öltve világosodott ki egy folt, egy átjáró. Egy nappali jelent meg, egy fiú pakolt egyedül becsomagolt ajándékokat a fa alá, aranyszőke, hullámos haján megcsillant a lámpa fénye. Karácsony volt. „_Ő is magányos…?_" A fiú ekkor, mintha megérezte volna a másik jelenlétét, hátrafordult, az alakra meredt, habár nem láthatta és nem is hallhatta. „_Sajnálom. Sajnálom!_" A fiú ekkor halvány mosollyal az asztalon lévő vázához nyúlt, kivett belőle egy juharlevelet, megcsókolta és arra tartotta, ahol a poroszt sejtette. „_Köszönöm._"

- Magányos vagyok… voltam nélküled – suttogta Matthew. „_Én is._" – Boldog karácsonyt. – „_Hadd adjak valamit én is valami ajándékot._" Egy sötétkék, fehér bélésű köpeny hullt le a semmiből a fiú hátára, az meglepetten tapogatta meg, majd összehúzta magán, szemét lehunyva szívta be az oly régen érzett, hiányolt illatot.

- Köszönöm – mormogta. – Már nem vagyok magányos.

Poroszország magához ölelte a juharlevelet, mosolyogva süllyedt vissza a semmibe. „_Már én sem._"

~Vievin, 2013. augusztus 24-25.


	15. Társasjáték

- Hé, csaltál! – kiáltott fel Amerika, amikor sokadszorra jött ki hatos a dobókockán.

- Mi? Nem csináltam semmit! – csattant fel Anglia, gyorsan zsebébe rejtve a kis, fekete pálcát.

- Persze, láttam, hogy azt az izét használod! – Kanada csak mosolyogva bólogatott kettejük között.

- Igazatok van... – Aztán a két másik nemzet újra dobott. Ekkor Anglia az asztal alatt intett egyet és egy kis kék fény terelte gyengéden új irányba a kockát, így ismét a hatos állt legfelül. Amerika fölpattant, vádlón mutatva Arthurra.

- Láttam! Most tisztán láttam, hogy csaltál! Nem ér játék közben varázsolni, Iggy!

- Aljas vád! – ugrott föl Anglia is. – Egy gentleman _sohasem_ csal!

- Gentleman? – nevetett fel gúnyosan Alfred. – Te?

- Igenis _az vagyok_! – csapott a táblára a másik, a bábuk szanaszét repültek. – És nem csaltam! Csak... kicsit változtattam a játékmeneten. Az olyan nagy baj?!

- Igen! – vágta rá az amerikai, majd kifogyván az „érvekből" egy pillanatra elhallgattak. Ekkor szólt közbe halkan Matthew:

- Fiúk... Én nem ismerem túl jól a játékot, de a sakkhoz _tényleg_ kell dobókocka...?

~Vievin, 2013. augusztus 26.


	16. Homokóra

Megint egy zene-ihlette sztori, ezúttal Kagamine Rin Chronophobiája volt a tettes~

* * *

Benn ülök a homokórában, az alsó felében. Az idő egy tiszta dolog: mindenhol ott van, lassan és egyenletesen folyik, mint a villogó szemcsék egyik háromszögből a másikba. Ölemben a fehér medve alszik, egyenletes szuszogása egybefolyik a sarokban álló öreg ingaóra ketyegésével, védelmezőn átkarolom, de tudom, semmi értelme. A csillogó üveghomok úgyis be fog temetni, elsüllyedek, megfulladok benne. A vég elkerülhetetlen, hacsak idő előtt meg nem töröm az átkot, talán ezért vagyok olyan nyugodt? Tik-tak, az inga jobbra-balra lendül, Kumajirou szuszog, az üveghomok sustorog, ahogy a homokóra aljára ér: mind-mind olyan zaj vagy mozgás, amire egyébként nem is figyelnék, de most a parányi homokóra belsejében ülök, magam is apró vagyok, a csend, vagy inkább ezek az egyhangú zörejek nyomasztanak. Kedvem lenne felüvölteni, megzavarni ezt az időtlen, vissza-visszatérő mintát, de inkább nem teszem. Az átok…

Most hirtelen új zaj jön, felemelem a fejem és üres tekintetem az ajtóra fordítom, bátyám, Alfred jön be. Felpattanok, mozgásom nehézkes, térdemig ér a csillámtenger, ahogy az üvegfalhoz bukdácsolva öklömmel verni kezdem. „Engedj ki, Alfred! Kérlek, engedj ki!", kiáltom, de hangom és az üveg dübögése nem jut ki, összevissza pattog a koporsómban, másodpercenként egyszer eljutva fülemig. Alfred csak egy papírkötegért jött be, a paksaméta pont a homokóra mellett van. Kétségbeesetten vagy inkább elkeseredetten még egyet ütök az üvegre, aztán csak nekidőlve lecsúszok, az üveghomokba mellig süllyedve, de nem érdekel. Alfred kimegy a szobából, egyedül hagy a hangokkal, mind engem vádol. Hirtelen klausztrofóbia, halálfélelem tör rám, fulladozni kezdek, de az érzés nyomtalanul eltűnik, furcsa álmosság veszi át a helyét. Hiába, az ingaóra mozgása, a ketyegés, a sustorgás, amit a homokra érkező homok ad ki, a medve szuszogása egyhangú, mint a szálló idő, nem hagynak aludni. Fülemre szorítom a kezem, könnyeim kicsordulnak szorosan lezárt szemhéjaim alól. Kérlek, hagyjátok abba. Kérlek, bocsássatok meg, hagyjatok aludni, meghalni. Hirtelen észreveszem, a csillogó üveghomok már a nyakamig ér, lassan a fejemet is beborítja. Vergődnék, de nem tudok mozdulni, nem is baj, a homok gyengéden betemet, megvéd az idő hangjaitól. Még egy könny hullik ki a szememből, tekintetemmel követem az útját lefelé. Hagyjatok aludni, hadd hunyjam le a szemem, az idő már túl sokszor kínzott meg életem során, ötszáz éve. _Feladom_. A könnycsepp leér az üveghomokra és megtöri az átkot, az ingaóra megáll, a számlap üvege megreped.

A homokóra megbillent, leesett az asztalról, a padlóra, széttört. Friss levegő árasztotta el tüdőmet, tagjaim megmozdultak, felálltam, lesöpörtem magamról az üvegszilánkokat, ölembe véve a félálomban pislogó Kumát, feltettem az asztalra, hadd aludjon tovább. Ismét akkora voltam, mint rég. Ekkor nyílt az ajtó, ismét Alfred volt az, kezében a papírköteg, amit az imént hozott ki.

- Woah, mit keresel itt, Mattie? Már vagy öt perce kereslek. – Ekkor tévedt a szeme a padlón heverő, törött homokórára. – És mit keres az a földön? Tegnap vettem.

- Bocsánat, levertem – mosolyogtam zavartan, de ő csak legyintett.

- Rá se ránts, mindig frászt kaptam, ha ránéztem. Komolyan, mintha átok ült volna rajta! Ja, és el is felejtettem mondani, mindjárt kezdődik a meeting.

- Menjünk is – kaptam föl a mappát, amin az én nevem volt, szinte futva mentem ki. Alfred jött utánam, becsukta az ajtót, ami mögött a törött inga- és homokóra volt. Megnyugodva fújtam ki a levegőt, az idő nem üldöz többé. Talán.

~Vievin, 2013. augusztus 24.


	17. Választás

Viharos éjszaka volt, a mennydörgéstől Anglia nem tudott aludni, hiába számolta sorra a bárányokat, tündéreket, végső kétségbeesésében a zöld mentanyulakat. Semmi sem segített, és ott volt a másik probléma is, ami foglalkoztatta… Hirtelen az egyik villám fényében egy alakot pillantott meg az ajtó előtt. Kicsi gyermek állt ott, szőke haja alól kivillantak a szemei, félelemmel telve, de a színüket nem látta. Aztán a mennydörgéssel elfoszlott az alak.

- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte önmagától Arthur, majd sóhajtva visszafeküdt. Nyomasztotta az egyedüllét, a csend, a mágikus lényei elbújtak, féltek a vihartól. Aztán megint villám hasított át az égen, a kicsiny alak ismét megjelent, most már az ágyánál, a kezében egy plüsst tartott, nyulat vagy medvét talán. Szóra nyitotta a száját, de ebben a pillanatban mennydörgött és a gyerek összerándult a hangtól, lekuporodott a földre és sírni kezdett.

- Mi az, mi a baj, _my dear_? – ugrott ki az ágyból Anglia, leguggolt és át akarta ölelni a rémült kisfiút, de már nem volt ott senki. „Valaki szórakozik velem?!", gondolta dühösen, de ekkor robajt hallott a szomszéd szobából, átrohant, közben az egyik polcról felkapott egy fóliótos üvegcsét, biztos, ami biztos. A szoba ajtaja nyitva volt, az ablak is, a függöny mögött azonban állt valaki, vékony hangon sírt. A férfi odament és magában imádkozva, hogy ne tűnjön el ismét a fia – ebben már biztos volt, csak azt nem tudta, melyik, és miért ilyen kicsi, hisz' már rég felnőttek mindketten – elhúzta a vékony fátylat. Mögötte ott állt a gyermek, sírt, de vonásai vibráltak, a haja egyik pillanatban aranyszőke, hullámos volt, a másikban már homokszínű, rövid tincsek keretezték be arcát. A szeme is váltogatta a színét, kékről lilára, liláról kékre. Anglia leguggolt, megfogta a vállait, a fiú arcába nézett, de ő eltakarta a kezeivel, csak a válla rázkódott tovább.

- Ki vagy te? – kérdezte, a fiú megrázta a fejét. – Amerika?

- Amerika vagyok.

- És miért futottál el, Alfred? – kérdezte kedvesen, de ekkor a gyermek elhúzódott tőle, és az ablakpárkányra mászott.

- Miért nem jegyzed meg soha, hogy én Kanada vagyok? – suttogta, Arthur teljesen összezavarodott.

- De az előbb azt mondtad, hogy Amerika vagy…

- Igen, ő vagyok.

- Akkor miért mondtad most, hogy Kanada vagy?

- Mert ő vagyok. – A fiúcska megfordult, az egyik szeme kék, a másik lila volt, féloldalt hullámos tincsek ölelték körbe arcát, a másik oldalon rövid, egyenes haja volt. – És Amerika is. Melyikünket választod?

- Egyikőtöket sem – mosolygott Anglia, levéve a párkányról a gyereket, magához ölelve.

- De, válassz – erősködött az. – Nem lehetünk ketten egy testben. Nemsokára döntened kell, különben mindkettőnk…

- Válassz engem! – kiáltotta Amerika hangján.

- Válassz engem… – suttogta Kanada hangján. Anglia hezitált. Nem akarta egyiküket sem választani, sem mindkettőt. Egyforma fontosak voltak számára. De… Az alak arca lassan kezdett elszürkülni, finom por szitált a padlóra, ő felkiáltott a rémülettől, hogy a fia – a fiai – lassan szétesnek. Nem maradt sok ideje. Melyiküket is válassza… Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, kinyitotta a száját, hogy kimondja az egyik nevét, ám ekkor kopogást hallott. Kinyitotta a szemét, az ágyában volt, a villámok még mindig csapkodtak, eső verte az ablaktáblákat. Aztán újra felhangzott a kopogás, halk volt, de határozott.

- Gyere be – mondta Anglia sóhajtva, ekkor Kanada lépett be, lila szemei aggódva pislogtak a másikra.

- Kiáltást hallottam, nincs semmi baj? – nézett körbe, ő csak megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, nincs, csak rémálmom volt – mosolygott, Matthew megnyugodva ment ki.

- Akkor, jó éjt.

- 'éjt – intett, aztán felült, felhúzta a térdeit a mellkasához, ráejtette a fejét, bűntudatot érzett, habár tudta, csak egy ostoba álom volt. Mégis…

„_Amerika."_

~Vievin, 2013. augusztus 26.


	18. Hűség (hetero UsCan)

Egymás mellett feküdtek a franciaágyban, még kicsit zihálva a nemrég „történtektől", Alfred már félig aludt, átkarolva a hozzá bújó Melanie-t, aki viszont nem tudta lehunyni a szemét, egy gondolat bántotta, végül úgy döntött, megkérdezi.

- Hé, Al... – Álmos mormogás hallatszott mellőle, automatikusan a fiú hajába túrt, összeborzolva tincseit.

- Mi az, Mel? Aludnék. – A lány felsóhajtott, felkönyökölve húzta magához a fehér macit, amit mindenhová magával cipelt.

- Tudom, hogy mondtad, hogy ne agyaljak ezen... – kezdte bátortalanul – nem is igazán _kíváncsi_ vagyok, de tudnom _kell_...

- Nyögd már ki, az ég szerelmére! – morogta a másik, már megint félálomban, Melanie sóhajtott és teljesen felült, lehajtotta a fejét.

- Szóval... szereted még Arthurt? – Amerika ekkor nevetésben tört ki, ahogy nagy nehezen ülő helyzetbe tornászta magát és átölelte Kanadát, a lány csak meglepetten pislogott.

- Jaj, Mel, szerinted miért mondtam, hogy ne agyalj ezen? Persze, hogy nem! Mit gondolsz, ha őt szeretném, most itt lennék veled? Arthur már múlt idő, egy tévedés volt, sohasem érdekelt igazán. Most te vagy, és csak ez számít. – Homlokon csókolta Melanie-t, aki halványan elpirulva sóhajtott és kedvese karjai közé dőlt, de a másik nem számított erre és mindketten hanyatt estek.

- Azért ilyet majd figyelmeztetés nélkül ne nagyon csinálj – nyögte Alfred, miközben kikászálódott a lány alól, aki csak az ágy szélére gördült, hogy Amerika kényelmesen elférjen mellette. A fiú ezután magához vonva megölelte Melanie-t, még egyszer homlokon csókolta és lassan mindketten álomba merültek. Akkor még egyikük sem tudta, hogy a homlokcsók hűséget jelent.

~Vievin, 2013. augusztus 17.


	19. Besurranás (?)

Eredetileg Franadának készült (oké, most már _tényleg_ akasszatok fel, higgyétek el, szívességet tesztek vele), de végül úgy írtam meg, hogy bármelyik péringet lehet vele értelmezni :)

* * *

Halkan, vigyázva nyitotta ki a zárat a kulccsal, amit még vagy egy éve kapott tőle, már nem is emlékszik, miért, de azóta sem kérte vissza. Macskaléptekkel osont a nappaliba, biztosan ott lesz. Szerette volna meglepni, kedvesen, elbűvölően, de a másik nem sejtheti, amit a barátságon túl is érez iránta. De nem volt ott, csak a kandallóban pislákolt a tűz, mintha nemrég mentek volna el mellőle. Tovább lopakodott, benézett a nemzet hálószobájába, még a fürdőszobába is, már csak a konyha maradt. Feldobogott a szíve, minden nap, mikor találkozott vele, egyre vékonyabb lett a gátlásai fala, s a végén már félt, bevallja neki érzelmeit. De ez nem, nem történhet meg, suttogta magának, miközben zajtalanul kitárta a konyhaajtót. Bent tényleg ott ült a keresett, az ebédje előtte, de nem nyúlt hozzá, csak egy papírra firkált. A besurranó kíváncsi lett, ugyan mit rajzol a másik ország, így közelebb osont, s elállt a lélegzete, mikor meglátta. Gyönyörű, kalligrafikus betűkkel a saját nevét látta a papíron, a másik nem is figyelt, úgy rajzolt apróbb-nagyobb szíveket, csillagokat köré, majd ránézett a rajzra, a felismeréstől elpirult.

- Bárcsak valahogy... – suttogta, nem is merte befejezni a gondolatot. Ekkor a betolakodó mellé lépett, lehajolva a másik szintjére megérintette annak arcát, lágyan suttogta:

- Én is szeretlek. – A szemeiben csodálkozás, ijedtség, zavar villant fel és hamvadt el másodpercek alatt, majd mosoly kúszott az arcára. Mikor az ajkaik találkoztak, lehunyt szemmel élvezte a csókot.

~Vievin, 2013. szeptember 5.


	20. Lelkiismeret (UkCan?)

- Amerika egy barom! – mondta Anglia a sokadik pohár sör után. – Felneveltem, gondot viseltem rá, azzá tettem, akivé lett, erre pofátlanul otthagy.

- Arthur, részeg vagy – mondta a mellé ülő Kanada, előtte csak gyümölcslé volt. – Le kéne feküdnöd.

- De Amerika akkor is egy barom, egy hálátlan kölyök, egy... Áh! Te sokkal kedvesebb vagy nála. Te nem hagytál itt, megvártad, míg elengedlek. Sokkal jobb vagy nála, bárki bármit mond. – Matthew lehajtotta a fejét. Ezt nem így akarta hallani tőle. Nem így és nem itt.

- Arthur, tényleg sokat ittál – állt fel, támogatva a másikat. – Gyere, feküdj le. Még talán Amerika is ott lesz, és lecseszheted mindenért.

- Pontosan tudom, hogy nem lesz ott – morogta Anglia, de hagyta magát feltámogatni-felvonszolni a hotelszobájába, ott leült az ágyra, de nem feküdt le.

- Nem vagyok álmos – jelentette ki egy hároméves hanghordozásával. – valami más kell nekem. – Kanada meglepve ránézett, csak most vette észre, hogy milyen közel ülnek egymáshoz. A felismeréstől halványan elpirult, fel akart állni, de ekkor a férfi megfogta az állát, maga felé fordította.

- Valami másra van szükségem... Gyengédségre, szeretetre – suttogta. – Te sokkal kedvesebb vagy, mint Amerika. Sokkal jobb ember... túl jó... – Az arcuk túl közel volt egymáshoz, Kanada nem akarta, hogy titka kiderüljön. _Józanul megint el fog felejteni, csak Amerikára figyel_, gondolta szarkasztikusan_. Ki kéne használnom a helyzetet, megmondanom neki, hogy szeretem és..._ De a lelkiismerete erősebb volt. Ha most megcsókolja, azzal gyakorlatilag kihasználná a másikat, és azt nagyon nem akarta.

- Arthur, aludj. Holnap pokoli fejfájásod lesz – mondta gyengéden, és eltolta magától Angliát, a már félig alvó fejét a párnára tette és valamelyest betakarta, hogy ne fázzon meg. Felállt, ki akart menni a szobából, de Arthur hangja megállította:

- Hová mész? – Rámosolygott, nem törődött a szeme sarkában gyülekező könnycseppekkel.

- Hozok aszpirint, ha felébredsz, fájni fog a fejed – mondta, és elindult, de Anglia megint utána szólt:

- Ne menj el, Kanada! Legalább, ha Amerika elment, te maradj itt. Szeretlek. Sokkal jobban, mint őt. – Matthew visszafordult, leült mellé, kezébe fogta az övét, megszorította, majd lassan elengedte és felállt, szemét megtörölve, szinte futva indult ki.

- Ha majd józanul is ugyanezt tudod mondani – suttogta egészen halkan az ajtóból visszanézve – hinni fogok neked.

~Vievin, 2013. szeptember 7.


	21. Az utolsó falat (UsCan)

- ALFRED! – Amerika meglepve nézett föl a könyvéből: Kanadát dühösnek szőkőévezredenként egyszer ha látta. Most pedig kifejezetten annak tűnt.

- Mi az, Matt? – kapott be még egy kanál fagyit. – Majdnem félrenyeltem a fagyimat.

- Épp ez az! – jött be karba tett kézzel a másik ország. – Elvetted a fagyimat. Engedély nélkül. _Már megint._

- És akkor mi van? – rántott vállat. – Mondtam, hogy majd veszek neked másikat.

- Épp ez az! – roskadt le mellé a díványra. – Juharszirupos fagyit még nálad is ritkán kapni. Én ki sem bontottam... És már alig van benne! A maradék a tiéd lehet. – Durcásan felállt, de Alfred megfogta a karját. A másik kezében a kanál volt, az utolsó kanál fagyi.

- Kéred az utolsó falatot? – kérdezte. Kanada sóhajtva bólintott.

- Add-

Ekkor azonban Amerika huncut mosollyal bekapta a fagyit, majd még mielőtt Matthew tiltakozhatott volna, lehúzta magához és megcsókolta. Kinyitotta a száját, lehunyta a szemét és érezte a másik óvatosan körbetapogatózó nyelvét, körbetáncolta a sajátjáéval. Végül elváltak, Kanada kicsit zihálva igazgatta meg a nyakkendőjét.

- Ízlett a fagyi? – vigyorgott Alfred, Matt erre nyakig elvörösödött.

- Akkor is veszel másikat! – viharzott ki. Amerika nevetve dőlt vissza, a dívány alól kivéve egy bontatlan doboz juharszirupos fagyit. Kanadáét.

~Vievin, 2013. szeptember 2.


	22. Imádság (UkCan?)

_Anglia megfázott._

_Anglia nem gyógyult ki a náthából._

_Anglia haldoklik._

Matthew ott ült a férfi ágya mellett, kezébe fogva annak jéghideg, nyirkos tenyerét, sírás fojtogatta a torkát már napok óta, de könnyei mégsem tudtak kitörni. Nem, amíg el nem dől Anglia sorsa. _„Az országok nem tudnak meghalni, amíg a föld él, az országok élni fognak"_ csak ezt ismételgette magában, de fájt így látni őt, élet és halál közt lebegve. Mikor senki nem látta, százszor is odahajolt a fehér mellkashoz, hogy hallja a szívdobogást, egészen odabújt, mint kiskorában, mikor rémálma volt és a férfi magához ölelte, hogy megvigasztalja. De most nem hallott semmit, és megijedt. Már csak egy dolog segíthetett. Felállt a székből, majd letérdelt az ágy mellé, kezeit imára kulcsolta, szemét lehunyva könyörgött a Mindenhatóhoz.

- Isten! Ha vagy, ha létezel és tényleg olyan jó szívű vagy, mint mondják (_- Arthur? Ha Isten kegyelmes, miért büntetett meg annyi embert a Bibliában? - ...Menj játszani Alfreddel, rendben?_) ne hagyd így, csak lenni, nem létezni! Add vissza neki az életet, könyörgöm! Megalázkodok Előtted, fejem lehajtva bánom meg összes bűnöm Neked, csak hogy egy keveset törlesszek az övéiből. Szeretem őt. Igen, most, ebben a pillanatban döbbentem rá, hogy szeretem, ezért imádkozom itt, hogy legyél végtelenül kegyelmes, gyógyítsd meg! Vállalom a bűneit, vállalok mindent, csak vedd el tőle a kórt, ami emészti! Akár add nekem az ő betegségét, örömmel veszem át helyét a halottas ágyon, hogy aztán csatlakozzak Hozzád, Istenem... – Imájából halk nyöszörgés riasztotta fel, mindenről elfeledkezve nézett fel a nehézkesen felülő Arthurra. Szíve feldobogott, mikor látta a smaragdszínű szemeket fáradtan rápillantani.

- Ki vagy te? – kérdezte Anglia, a fiatalabbnak a torkára fagyott a szó.

- K-Kanada vagyok – mondta. Miért nem emlékszik rá a másik ország? Talán...

- Miért sírsz, Kanada? – szólalt meg újra Arthur, Matthew csodálkozva érintette meg az arcát, nedvességet érzett, és érezte, még mindig ezüstszínű cseppek jönnek a szeméből, lecsorogva orcáin, végül az állán estek le. _Sírt._

- Nem fontos – felelte, ingujjával gyorsan megtörölte az arcát, majd az égre nézett, elmosolyodva kezeit még egyszer imára kulcsolta.

- Elfogadom az árat. Az Atya, a Fiú és a Szentlélek nevében, köszönöm._ És Ámen._

Aztán rengetegszer felejtették el, még a tulajdon medvéje sem emlékezett a nevére, de ha az épp Amerikával veszekedő vagy csendesen teát iszogató Angliára nézett, mindig úgy érezte: megérte.

~Vievin, 2013. szeptember 10.


	23. Nyelvtanulás (FrUk)

- Hé, Angleterre, mi lenne, ha megtanítanálak franciául? – Ezzel kezdődött az egész.

- Soha – vágott vissza rögtön Arthur. – A te nyelved tök bonyolult, tele van összevonásokkal meg minden, és a legtöbb szót még véletlenül sem úgy ejtik, ahogy írják.

- Mintha ez nem lenne igaz az angolra – morogta az orra alatt Francis, de nem adta fel. – Naa, chéri! Én sem haltam bele, amikor még anno megtanultam a nyelveden.

- Kénytelen voltál – nevetett fel szárazon Anglia – amikor elfoglaltam az északi feledet.

- Miért, én nem foglaltam el a legészakibb csücsködet? – Franciaország kicsit közelebb lépett, megkocogtatta a brit homlokát, hogy egyértelműsítse, mire gondol.

- Fogd be – söpörte el a kezét Arthur. – Egyébként is, semmi kedvem betanulni egy külön ábécét a kedvedért.

- Az csak pár ékezet! – fortyant fel a francia. – Azt a különleges eleganciát és szépséget, amit az abszolút és tiszta szerelem nyelve hordoz, nem is lehetne kifejezni azzal a 26 betűvel.

- Kell is nekem a te szerelmes nyelved! – legyintett Arthur, és megfordult, el akart menni, de ebben a pillanatban két erős kar fogta át hátulról, nem engedte. Francis elvigyorodott, ahogy maga felé fordította és lágyan megcsókolta az angolt. Lélegzetük vészesen fogyott, végül kénytelenek voltak elválni egymás ajkaitól, majd Anglia egy füzetet kotort elő táskájából, leült.

- Szóval az első igeidő nyilván az egyszerű jelen. – A francia halkan felnevetett, ahogy leült mellé. Ezt a háborút megnyerte, a csata régen az övé. És Arthur három hónap alatt meg is tanult franciául, a második évfordulójukon már a kék szemű nyelvén írta a köszöntőt az ajándékára.

~Vievin, 2013. október 21.


	24. Mint egy normális ország (Itacest?)

Kezdtem aggódni Felicianóért.

Egész nap egy szót sem szólt, ha mégis, tömören és kimérten beszélt. Sehol a megszokott nyamvadt „Ve~!" és „Pasta!" felkiáltásai, sőt, alig mosolygott. Beteg lenne? Kétlem, ha egészen féletlenül megfázott, még furcsábban szokott viselkedni, folyton hozzám dörgölőzik melegért és még rákvörös arccal is vígan lengeti a szokásos fehér zászlóit (amiből ma egyébként egyet se láttam, pedig tonnaszámra gyártja őket). A G8 találkozón pedig egyszer sem jelentkezett. Ekkor már, a francba is, kezdtem megijedni.

- Hé, mi van veled? – reccsentem rá, ő meglepődve pislogott.

- Mi az, fratello, ráléptem a lábadra? – _A picsába_, régebben még az se érdekelte, ha a hajamat húzta meg véletlenül, pedig arra igazán pipa vagyok. Megragadtam a kezét és a szemébe néztem.

- Mi. Van. Veled?! Egész nap olyan voltál, mint egy nyamvadt _másik_ ország, egy nyamvadt _normális_ ország, a francba! Valami bajod van? – Félrenézett, lebiggyesztette a szája sarkát. Vagyis két másodpercen belül elsírja magát, ennek külön örültem. Na persze, nem annak, hogy másfél órán keresztül az én vállamon fog bőgni, mint a múltkor, amikor elkaptuk Angliát, de ez legalább ismerős volt tőle.

- Tudod, régebben... mindig idegesített téged, ha... tudod. Folyton hülyeségeket kiabáltam, dúdolgattam meg... meg minden. És most... megpróbáltam úgy viselkedni, mint egy normális ország. Nagy... hülyeség volt? – Kerekre nyílt a szemem. Az _én_ kedvemért viselkedett így egész nap? Pedig szerintem néha egészen aranyos volt, attól függetlenül, hogy valószínűleg a legtöbb báty ezt gondolja a kicsit szeleburdi, kicsit (nagyon) vidám és főleg gondtalan öccséről, amikor éppen fehér zászlók ipari gyártása közben énekelget arról, hogy egyszer Róma nagyapusról álmodott. Elnevettem magam, megsimogattam a feje búbját.

- Hé, Veneziano, én... ö... nem igazán bánom, ha úgy viselkedsz, ahogy. A bátyád vagyok, és a bátyád is leszek, még akkor is, ha mondjuk Németország rózsaszín tangájával a fejeden kéred meg Ivan kezét. Csak... nem fogom nagyban hangoztatni.

- Ve, ez komoly, fratello? – ugrott a nyakamba, majdnem felborultam, de vigyorogva álltam a sarat.

- Na, ez a beszéd! Akkor megyünk spagettit enni?

- Vee~!

~Vievin, 2013. október 8.


	25. Juharlevelek

Kanada gereblyével a kezében állt a kertben, megtörölte homlokát: végre egy halomba húzta a kertjét elborító juharleveleket. Letette a kerti szerszámot, nyújtózott egyet, majd sóhajtott, ekkor hirtelen fuvallat támadt, megkavarva a halmot. Matthew bámulva nézte, ahogy a piros, sárga, zöld levelek kavarognak a szélben, köré sereglenek. Gyönyörű vihar, gyönyörű fal. Lehunyta szemét, amikor egy-kettő megérintette arcát, akárha a természet így akarna üzenni neki, csak a lágy susogást hallgatta, beszívta az őszillatot, amit mindig annyira kedvelt. Úgy érezte, repül, mintha ő is követné a leveleket a magasba, fel az égbe. Varázslatos volt.

Aztán véget ért a pillanat, a szél továbbállt, és mintha semmi nem történt volna, a levelek újra egy kupacban álltak Kanada előtt, aki elmosolyodott és egy ugrással a halom közepére vetette magát.

- Olyan kényelmes... – motyogta, lehunyta a szemét. – És olyan jó illata van...

Háromnegyed órával később Amerika kicsörtetett a kertbe, úgy vágta ki az ajtót, majdnem kiszakadt a tokjából.

- Mattie, indulunk a kon- – ordította, de azonnal elhalkult, amikor meglátta testvérét a juharlevél-kupac kellős közepén, mély álomba merülve. – ...ferenciára... – Letérdelt mellé, nézte Matthewt, teljesen elmerült a levelek közt, néhány rá is hullott a fölöttük lévő fákról, szinte betemetve. Olyan volt, mint egy juharangyal, aranyszín szempillái megrebbentek, ahogy Amerika óvatosan lecsúsztatta orráról a szemüveget, letette mellé.

- Aludj jól, Mattie – suttogta, kisimítva egypár szőke tincset az alvó arcából, majd lábujjhegyen osont vissza a házba. Úgy látszik, egyedül megy a konferenciára.

~Vievin, 2013. október 20.


	26. Fordított kölcsönhatás (CuCan)

Távolról nézlek a konferenciateremben, ahogy Amerikával veszekedsz vagy magadban dühöngsz (engem nem fogsz megtalálni, az asztal alá bújtam) és azt kívánom, bárcsak utálnálak. Az egy színtiszta érzés, mindenféle komplikációk nélkül. A szerelem... kevésbé.

Tudom, hogy mindig, amikor meglátsz, nekem esel, és azt is tudom, hogy a haragod nem ellenem irányul, de ettől még nem fáj kevésbé. Érzem a belőled áradó gyűlöletet, és sírni szeretnék. Könnyek folynak a szememből, só és víz keveréke. Kémiaórán megtanultam, hogy a só és a víz reakciója egyirányú és kristálytiszta: a só feloldódik a vízben és kész. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor sót szórunk a vízbe, ez történik. Miért nem tudok én is így tenni? Te utálsz engem, és én utállak téged, színtiszta kölcsönhatás. De az élet nem kémiaóra.

Szeretlek. El sem tudom mondani, hányszor vertél meg, mert azt hitted, Amerika vagyok, de még ha csak szavakkal estél nekem, akkor is, újra és újra összetörted a szívem. Sokszor hittem azt, hogy nem bírom tovább és visszatámadok (attól végérvényesen és visszavonhatatlanul összeomlottam volna), de aztán jöttél bocsánatot kérni, zavartan megvakartad a tarkód és üres szemem egyszerre megtelt élettel. Egyszer, álmodban meg akartalak csókolni, de felébredtél és megint megvertél, mert összetévesztettél Alfreddel. A kémiában nincsenek kétirányú kapcsolatok. De az élet nem kémiaóra.

Miért fordult meg a kölcsönhatás? Én szeretlek téged, te utálsz engem. Viccnek is rossz, mégse nevetek rajta. Sírni sem vagyok képes, maximum elfordítom a fejem és kicsit szorosabban ölelem magamhoz Kumajirout. És egyre csak a mi zavaros, fordított kölcsönhatásunkon gondolkodom.

~Vievin, 2013. október 20.


	27. Az én Marty Sue-m (LoviCana)

Kanada ült a díványon, néha-néha felém pillantva könyvéből, mit csinálok éppen. Én éppen rajzoltam. Igaz, nem megy olyan jól, mint Északnak, de azért látszik, hogy olasz vagyok. (Csak az a nagyon idióta Spanyolország rontotta el kicsit az ízlésemet.) Egy idő után egyre inkább rá fordítottam a figyelmemet, teljesen megfeledkezve az ölemben tartott rajztábláról. Egyszer csak felsóhajtott, maga mellé hajítva a könyvet hajtotta le a fejét.

- Mi az, Matteo? – kérdeztem, ő megrázta a fejét.

- Semmi, csak a a_ Trekkie's Tale_-t olvastam.

- És azzal mi a baj? – szegeztem neki a kérdést. – Tudtommal jó könyv, és amúgy is imádsz olvasni, nem?

- De, de. Csak... – Megint sóhajtott. Ez az, amit szeretek benne, nem olyan idegesítően optimista, mint az az idegesítő Észak vagy a többi európai ország. Meg kedves, figyelmes...

Azonnal leállítottam a gondolatmenetemet, amint észrevettem az arcomon felkúszó forróságot. A francba, még mindig képes vagyok elpirulni, amikor rá gondolok. Spanyolország szerint néha a közelében olyan vagyok, mint egy paradicsom.

- Szóval, mi bajod a könyvvel? – szólaltam meg újra, ő megrázta a fejét.

- A főszereplő, Marty Sue... Olyan tökéletes. Mindenből kitűnő, mindenhez ért, kedves, mindenki szereti. Ettől csak még tökéletlenebbnek érzem magam. Én semmiben sem vagyok jó. – Az utolsó mondatnál a hangja már motyogássá halkult, én nem bírtam tovább nézni, odaültem mellé.

- A rohadt életbe, nem vagy tökéletlen! Te vagy az én Marty Sue-m! – kiáltottam, és megcsókoltam. Ő csak nevetett, és amikor elváltunk, megsimogatta a fejem.

- Ezt imádom benned, mindig képes vagy jókedvre hangolni. Naa, ne pirulj annyira...

~Vievin, 2013. szeptember 26.


	28. Utolsó jelenet (hetero AmeCan)

Egyedül álltak az elhagyatott parti ösvényen, a kavicsok szúrták mezítlábas talpukat, de ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte őket. A lassan lenyugvó nap narancsos fénye sápadt keretbe fogta a szerelmesek kipirult arcát, egymás kezét fogva léptek le a félig homokos, félig sziklás partra. A sós hullámok lágyan nyaldosták lábujjaikat, Alfred kuncogott, ahogy a keze társáéba kapcsolódott és futni kezdett az öblöt szegélyező nagy sziklák felé, Melanie meglepetten követte, habár hozzászokott már. A fiú egy könnyed ugrással szökkent fel az első kőre, aztán kedvese derekát átfogta, könnyedén húzta fel maga mellé, az beleborzongott az érintésbe. Kézen fogva szökelltek szikláról sziklára, végül, mikor elfogyott az ösvény, egymásba kapaszkodva álltak meg a legnagyobb, magányos sziklaszál csúcsán, Kanada aranyszínű haját kettejük közé fújta a feltámadó esti szél, hullámok korbácsolták a követ alattuk.

- Gyönyörű – suttogta Amerika, aztán hirtelen Melanie-hoz hajolt, megcsókolta, lehunyták a szemüket. Mikor lélegzetük fogytán elváltak, Alfred kedvese füléhez hajolva mondta vigyorogva:

- Iggy meg a többiek alaposan kikészülnének, ha most leugranánk. – Kanada elmosolyodott, majd lassan bólintott, tudta, hogy a fiú így is, úgy is leugrik. Legyen meg a szép befejezés... mint egy filmben.

Amerika még egyszer, óvatosan átkarolta a lányt, szorosan tartotta, majd lassan előredőlt, egy lendületes ugrással hagyta el a sziklát. Melanie felsikoltott, szorosan Alfredbe kapaszkodott, ahogy lefelé zuhantak. A sós hullámok összecsaptak fölöttük, egy pillanatig úgy érezte, lebegnek, mint egy buborék a víz színe alatt, majd a fiú felrúgta magát a víz színére, mindketten vacogtak a jeges tengerben. Ekkor hatolt el fülükig a többiek ordítása.

Arthur Kirkland önelégülten ült a rendezői székben, egy összetekert újságpapírral ütögetve ritmikusan térdét, mellette a robbanásra kész Skócia ácsorgott: az angol az ő helyén terpesztette a lábait, ráadásul piszok jó lett a film, ez még jobban dühítette. Mellettük Magyarország és Liechtenstein ácsorgott, Erzsébet a szereplők ruhájáért, Lili a sminkért volt felelős, mindketten összehúzott szemmel méregették a sziklafokon álló párost.

- Mégis mi a fenét csinálnak ezek? – morogta az idősebb.

- Tönkre fog menni a sminkjük... – A másik csak ennyit fűzött hozzá. Gilbert, a kamerás csak vigyorogva zoomolt, szája még szélesebbre húzódott, amikor Amerika megcsókolta Kanadát.

- Anyám, ez aztán a befejezés... – suttogta, a magyar lány ezúttal nem is kommentálta, annyira el volt foglalva a szerelmesek bámulásával. Aztán mind az öten felordítottak, amikor látták őket leugorni a szikláról.

- Ha valami bajuk lesz, én nem tudom, mit csinálok... – nyögte Magyarország, Liechtenstein csak kiszáradt torokkal bólintott. Merev tekintettel nézték a partra úszó észak-amerikaiakat.

Anglia dühösen méregette az előtte álló , csuromvizes amerikaira és kanadaira, ha a pillantása ölni tudott volna, akkor a másik kettő már rég nem élne.

- Mégis hogy képzeltétek ezt? Leugrani a szikláról ekkora szélben, ez igazán rád vall, Alfred. Melanie, meg ne szólalj. – Arthur Amerika felé fordult, immár teljesen neki intézve szavait.

- Rendben, nyugodtan leugorhatsz egyedül, elvégre mennykőbe nem üt a csalán, vagy valami ilyesmi...

- Csalánba nem üt a mennykő – szólt közbe a mögöttük ácsorgó Magyarország, egy-egy törölközőt terítve rájuk, a férfi csak legyintett.

- Lehet. De mondd, mégis mi a jó égnek sodortad magaddal Kanadát! Nem is tud úszni, megfulladhatott volna! Komolyan hamburger van az agyad helyén?

- Most az egyszer egyetértünk – állt mellé Skócia szokásos félvigyorával. Melanie ekkor látta elérkezettnek az időt a közbelépésre, a két brit és a testvére közé állt.

- Arthur, uncle Scotland, megértem, hogy dühösek vagytok, de... de nem csak az ő hibája volt!

- De egyébként nem néztünk ki iszonyat jól a felvételeken? – szólt közbe Alfred.

- De, valami eszméletlenek voltatok – helyeselt Poroszország, Erzsébet annyira meg volt könnyebbülve, hogy pár, a talpukon lévő karcolás kivételével nem esett bajuk, hogy nem is kezdett vele veszekedni.

- Kimaradtam valamiből? – toppant hirtelen a reflektorok fénykörébe Franciaország, egyszerre felelték mind a heten:

- Nem, semmi.

- Akkor let's go to party! – rikkantotta Amerika.

~Vievin, 2013. október 19. (rekonstruálva egy elveszett, augusztus 20-i ficből)


End file.
